Love Has No Boundries
by DegrassiRoleplayGirl
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's caught Clay's attention. As well as Ashley. Which will win her over? And what will Chelsea and Spencer have to say about this? As well as Glen.
1. Daaammmmnnnn!

**Love Has No Boundaries **

There's a new girl in town and she seems to have caught Clay's eye. As well as Ashley's. Who will she choose? And what will Chelsea and Spencer have to say about this.

Chapter 1: Daaammmmnnnn!

**King High: Morning**

Ashley and Spencer are sitting together on a table, having an odd conversation.

"Seriously, Ash., compared to the other girls you date, I would be way below their craziness level." Spencer laughed.

Ashley laughed. "Whatever! You're hot! You don't have to be crazy."

"Please. Most of your girls are daring and wild and open and…" Spencer paused with her mouth open.

"What?" Ashley asked. She looked behind her at what Spencer was staring at. It was a pretty, hot Hispanic looking girl in a baby blue tube top and matching booty shorts, catching everyone's attention. Ashley's mouth flew open and she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Like that." Spencer spit out as she snapped out of her trance and noticed Ashley staring too.

Nearby, Clay and Sean are talking, also.

"We hanging tonight? There's this crazy party going on in my hood." Sean laughed a little.

"Uh…no, man. I have to stay home. My night to make sure the house is clean before my parents get home. They're both working late." Clay nodded.

"Come on. A lot of fine girls are gonna be there. Chelsea's gonna be there." Sean smiled. Clay laughed.

"I can't, man." Clay shrugged. Sean rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Be the good son." He shrugged. "But you're gonna miss out on fine girls…like her." Sean stared behind Clay. Clay turned around and saw the same girl that Ashley and Spencer stared at. He was in awe just like Ashley was.

"Wow." Clay whispered to himself.

**After School: Cheerleading Practice**

Spencer runs into the gym, late for her practice. Madison and the girls have already started.

"So good to have you, Spence." Madison smiled.

"I'm sorry, Madison, but I had to talk to my teacher and…" Madison puts her hand up to stop Spencer.

"Better late than never. Get in position." Madison rolled her eyes. Spencer did as she was told. Ashley is standing in the bleachers. Spencer flashes a smile at her and Ashley nods as she sits down.

On the third cheer, Spencer looks back up at Ashley, but she's not looking at her anymore. Spencer follows her eyes and sees she's looking at the new girl. Spencer glares at the girl, evilly. The girl walks over to them. She changes into gym clothes, but they're still as slutty as her other one. She's wearing an off the shoulder top that hugs her torso and is cut to show her stomach and some shorter short than even Madison would wear. The boys who were practicing basketball now had their eyes on the new girl. She walks behind Madison and taps her on her shoulder.

"Excuse you!" Madison yelled to the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are you Madison Duarte? Cheerleading captain?" The girl asked in a Spanish accent.

"Depends." Madison looked the girl up and down. "Who's asking?"

"Chanel Montez. I want to try out." The girl replied proudly.

"I don't think so." Madison replied and turned around. Chanel shrugged and walked to another corner. She started to stretch, catching more eyes. Madison and the rest of the girls looked at her. She stood up and did a serious of flips nonstop. The cheerleaders were in awe. Chanel walked back over to them.

"Now what do you think?" She asked Madison. Madison just stared at her and Chanel stared back.

"Let her join, Madison!" Glen yelled over. Chanel smiled at herself. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just…don't be late." Madison turned and went back to the practice. Chanel smiled and started to walk off.

Ashley watched her walk past. "Hey!" She called. Chanel looked up and smiled. She walked over to Ashley and sat down. Spencer looked even more pissed.

During a break, Spencer grabbed her water and walked over to Ashley and Miss Chanel. Just as she got there, Chanel was leaving. With a piece of paper in her hand.

"Bye, Ash." She smiled, flirtatiously.

"Bye, Chanel." Ashley smiled, equally flirtatiously. Ashley watched Chanel's butt as she walked out, completely ignoring Spencer. Spencer sprayed water on her, getting her attention.

"Oh, hey, Spence, what's up?" Ashley asked, casually.

"What's up with you and the slut?" Spencer asked, trying to sound calm. It didn't work.

"Whoa, what's up with you and your attitude tone?" Ashley asked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what you and her were talking about." Spencer partly lied, getting calmer.

"Oh, nothing. Coincidences." Ashley smiled.

"Coincidences? Like what?" Spencer asked, confused.

Ashley smiled devilishly. "Like how there is two hot lesbians in this school now."


	2. The Date

**Carlin Houses: Spencer's room**

Ashley and Spencer are going through a ton of clothes for Ashley's "date".

"How about this? Too sluttish?" Ashley asked, holding up a mid drift halter top with a short ruffled skirt.

"You're going out with a slut, how can you look sluttish?" Spencer asked. Ashley looked at Spencer and laid the outfit down.

"Spencer…you said you'd be nice." Ashley smiled.

"Oh my God, Ashley! You're going out with a slut and I'm supposed to be nice?" Spencer yelled. "I don't trust this Chanel Montez. She's too…too…"

"Hot?" Ashley asked, sitting next to Spencer on the bed. "Sexy?"

"Yeah! Wait…no…I…" Spencer was speechless. Did she really think Chanel was hot and sexy. Was she…jealous?

"Come on, Spencer. Tell the truth. You know she's the hottest girl I've ever went out with." Ashley teased.

"She's pretty, but…"

"But she's smokin'!" Ashley laughed. "You saw all of the looks she got. Any boy could have had her. And it's some kind of luck that we're the only two lesbians in the whole school. And we've found each other. Can you believe it?" Ashley got up and tried on an outfit.

"No. I can't." Spencer sighed. She watched Ashley undress. 'She's so beautiful…and sexy. Wait…what?' Spencer thought to herself. Ashley sat down next to Spencer when she was done.

"Come on, Spencer. You know you're still my number one girl." Ashley smiled. Spencer looked at Ashley and smiled. They just looked at each other for a while. Then Ashley moved in for a kiss. Right before they kissed, Spencer's mom came in. They jumped back.

"Oh, hey, Ashley. I didn't know you were up here." She lied, smiling wide.

"Yeah you did, Mom. I just told you." Glen said behind her.

"Glen! Downstairs." She whispered through gritted teeth. Glen laughed and did as he was told.

"So, Ashley…I hear you have a date tonight." Paula smiled.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded. "It's with this hot girl, Chanel. She's on Spencer's cheerleading squad." Spencer smirked at Ashley. They loved to worry her mother like that. And they did. Paula's face turned a pale white color.

"Mom, what're you doing here? In thought you had to work late?" Spencer asked, changing the subject.

"I…um…do. I forgot my lunch. And now I got it…so I'll just leave." Paula nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door. Ashley laughed as she lay back on the bed. Paula walked back in.

"Maybe I should wait…for Ashley's date." She nodded, nervously.

"Whatever, Mom. Ashley has to get ready." Spencer tried to push her mother out.

"Does she have to in here? I mean…with the door closed…and you in here?" Paula asked. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Ohmigod! It's Chanel! I gotta finish getting ready!" Ashley rushed to get the rest of her stuff together.

"Bye, Mom." Spencer smiled as she closed the door on Paula. Paula rushed downstairs to meet Chanel. Clay opened the door. Chanel had on a back strapless dress that was unsymmetrical, going up on one side.

"Hey…um…" Clay sputtered.

"Chanel." Chanel smiled as she brushed past Clay, her soft, black, wavy hair hitting his face. Clay was stunned. He turned to her. She was looking at him seductively.

"You go to King, right?" Chanel asked.

"Um…yeah. I saw you earlier." Clay hesitated.

"And I saw you." Chanel walked towards Clay, pinning him up against the door. Paula cleared her throats. Chanel and Clay both looked up.

"Um…Chanel, this is my mother, Paula. Mom, this is Chanel." Clay introduced.

"Yes. Ashley's date." Paula emphasized Ashley's name. Clay looked at Chanel surprised. Chanel looked just as calm as she did when she first walked in.

"Yes, I am." Chanel nodded, proudly.

"Um…Mom, don't you have to get to work?" Clay asked.

"No." Paula looked at her watch. "Yes! I'm sorry. I have to go." Paula kissed Clay on his cheek. "Watch them." She whispered in his ear.

"Is your mother always that uptight?" Chanel asked. "How's she your mother anyway? Adoption?"

Clay nodded. "Yeah, and she's only uptight when hot, gay girls come for a date with my sister's best friend, but hit on me."

Chanel let out a laughed. "Calm down. It's called bisexual. I like girls and boys." Chanel purred in his ear. "What's your name?" She asked, as she pushed up on Clay again.

"Clay." He whispered. Chanel smiled as she kissed Clay, deep and passionately.

"Nice to meet you, Clay." She whispered. They heard footsteps and Chanel quickly separated. Glen came downstairs.

"Hey, it's the hot girl who showed my girlfriend up." Glen joked.

"Madison's your girl? Not surprised." Chanel rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Glen asked.

"Head cheerleader, big headed jock? It's mandatory for a good stupid teen movie." Clay laughed at the joke.

"Feisty. I like that." Glen walked up to her.

"I do, too." They all looked up and saw Ashley and Spencer. Ashley had on a silky red dancing dress. Spencer had an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" Glen asked.

"What she means…" Chanel walked up to Ashley. "Is this." She kissed Ashley as passionately as she kissed Clay. Clay and Glen were shocked. Spencer was still annoyed.

"Why do all the hot girls have to be lesbians?" Glen asked and ran upstairs.

"Ready?" Chanel asked Ashley.

"Born ready." Ashley smiled. Chanel grabbed her hand and they walked to the door.

"Oh, Spence." Spencer looked up. "I'm crashing here tonight. If your mom doesn't completely freak." Spencer nodded.

"Bye, Ash. Chanel." Spencer used an annoyed tone in Chanel's name.

Chanel looked at Clay and winked. The two left together for their date.


	3. I Don't Trust Her

To the readers: I've noticed that my first couple of chapters have a few typos. Please overlook it, I wrote too fast because I was making sure you all could read more of the story. Please, write reviews!

**Carlin's House**

Spencer had waited up all night for Ashley and Chanel. She heard a car pull up and looked out of the window. She saw Ashley and Chanel standing by Chanel's car. They were saying something and it ended with a kiss. Spencer opened the door before Ashley could ring the doorbell.

"How was the date?" She asked.

Ashley laughed at her expression. "It was fine. Fun." Ashley laid back on the couch. "She took me dancing and the out to eat to a Cajun place. She's from New Orleans, so she wanted me to get a taste of the flavor she grew up on."

"Sounds fun." Spencer sighed, jealously. Ashley raised up off of the couch.

"Spen? Are you…jealous?" She asked. Spencer looked up at Ashley.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would I be jealous? I mean…I'm not your girlfriend or anything." Spencer lied.

"Right. But I think Chanel might be my new one. We have another date this weekend. She said she could hook you up with her ex-girlfriend. They're still friends." Ashley smiled.

"And what did you say?" Spencer asked, curious.

"I said, 'No, Spencer's straight.'" Ashley shrugged. "What else was I supposed to say?"

"Nothing. That's good." Spencer nodded.

"She thought you were my ex." Ashley laughed a little. "Can you believe it?" Spencer shook her head.

"Well…see you tomorrow morning." Ashley kissed Spencer on her lips quickly and started to walk to get her sheets for the couch.

"Ash!" Spencer called. Ashley turned around.

"Yeah?"

Spencer thought about what she was going to say. She stood up and took Ashley's hand. "You can sleep with me tonight." She whispered. Ashley laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Come on, your mom would freak!" Ashley laughed.

"Who cares?" Spencer whispered and kissed Ashley on her lips. Ashley was taken aback and so was Spencer.

"Um…" Ashley sighed. "…Let's go." She nodded and followed Spencer to her room.

**Spencer's Room: The Next Morning**

"Spencer!" Spencer woke up to her mother's angry voice. She opened her eyes and looked around. Ashley was laying next to her with her arm around her. Her mother was standing over them.

"What, Mom?" Spencer yawned, raising up, making sure she didn't wake up Ashley.

"I thought I made it clear that you two were not supposed to sleep in the same bed!" Paula yelled.

"Calm down, Mom. Nothing happened." Spencer sighed. Glen and Clay were at the door.

"Whoa, I thought two girls sleeping together would be hot. But one of them being my sister?" Glen joked.

"Hush up, Glen!" Paula yelled. "Spencer, that girl is not allowed into this house until further notice!"

"But, Mom…"

"No, buts! Now get dressed for school." Paula left the room in a rage. Glen laughed as him and Clay left to get ready.

"Told you she'd freak." Spencer looked over to Ashley, who was sitting up with her. "I'm glad my mom isn't this homophobic. Like she cares." Spencer got off of the bed and went to take a shower. Ashley got dressed as she waited.

"No shower?" Spencer asked as she walked in in her towel.

"Took one last night. While you were sleeping like the big baby you are." Ashley looked Spencer up and down. "Besides, I think your mom wouldn't approve of us getting dressed together." Spencer laughed as she got her clothes on. They both left without a word to the family.

**King High: Before Class**

Clay was reading his textbook when someone came behind him and covered his eyes. He turned to see Chelsea.

"Hey, Chels." Clay smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey yourself." She nodded. "Oh, Clay, why are you such a geek?" Chelsea joked.

"I'm not. I just like to make sure I know my facts beforehand." Clay laughed.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go. See you, after school?" Chelsea smiled.

"After?" Clay asked, clueless.

"Come on, Clay! We're supposed to have an after school date. Don't tell me you forgot! I told you last night. Then you said you had to call me back because there was someone at the door. You never did you know."

"I didn't forget!" Clay lied. Truth was, after his encounter with Chanel, he couldn't think straight. "And I fell asleep early last night. I didn't forget that either." Clay kissed Chelsea.

"Okay. I'll meet you in front of the school." Chelsea nodded as she left. Sean came up to him as Chelsea left.

"I see you care about Chelsea, now." He teased.

"Shut up, man. I have a problem." Clay sighed.

"What's up? I'm the problem solvin' man." Sean laughed.

"It's this girl. Chanel…"

"Yes?" Clay turned around and saw Chanel standing behind him.

"Chanel!" Clay yelled.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I was going to tap you, but then I heard you say my name." Chanel lied. Sean looked Chanel up and down, smirking.

"Nice to meet you, Chanel. I'm Sean. Clay's here better half." Sean smiled. Chanel looked at him disgusted.

"Why you gotta do a playa like that?" Sean asked.

"Sorry, I'll pretend I care." Chanel gave him sad puppy dog eyes. "That's over." She turned to Clay.

"Clay, I want to meet you after school. We'll have a little mini-date." Chanel bit her bottom lip. She hoped he'd fall for her bait. Chanel had heard all of what Chelsea had said to Clay and devised a plan to take him.

"I have to…" Before Clay could finish he had Chanel's tongue in his mouth. Sean watched in awe.

"Thanks, Clay." Chanel smiled and turned and walked away.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Clay called to her. He turned to Sean. Sean shook his head.

"Stupid man. So, you got a date with her?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Before Sean could respond, Clay left for his class.

Spencer and Ashley walk up to the school together. They bump into Chanel on the way.

"Hey, baby." Chanel whispered to Ashley as she kissed her. Spencer rolled her eyes. Chanel looked at her.

"Hey, Spencer. How's my cheerleading buddy?" Chanel hugged Spencer.

'I'm not your buddy.' Spencer thought to herself, but, "Hey, Chanel. I'm fine." came out.

"Chanel, what're you doing after school?" Ashley asked. Chanel bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"My mom's put massive chores on me." She lied, smoothly. "I have to go straight home."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Ashley shrugged and kissed Chanel again. Spencer looked back at Chanel as they separated. Chanel gave her a look and winked at her.

"I don't trust her." Spencer shook her head.

"Spencer. I told you, stop talking about Chanel. She's not that bad." Ashley scolded.

"Whatever." Spencer huffed under her breath.

**King High: In Front of School, After School**

Spencer, Clay, and Glen walked out of the school together. Clay spotted Chanel and walked towards her.

"Clay?" Spencer called. Clay turned around. "Where're you going?"

"I…have…to…um…hang out. With a friend." Clay hesitated.

"Okay." Spencer shrugged, suspiciously. Clay nodded and rushed to Chanel.

"Hey, baby." Chanel whispered to Clay. She saw Spencer and pulled Clay out of their sight. "What'd Spencer say?"

"She didn't see you." Clay shrugged. Chanel sighed relieved.

"Good." She smiled and kissed Clay deeply and passionately. Spencer and Glen separated and Spencer walked the way Clay went. She looked to the side and saw Chanel tongue wrestling Clay. She hid behind a bush so they wouldn't see her.

"No freaking way." She whispered. She called Ashley on her cell phone. "Ash! I just saw something!"

"What'd you see?" Ashley asked.

"Chanel and Clay! Full on tongue kissing!"

"Okay,. Spence, that's enough. I'm tired of you being jealous of Chanel. Now you have to lie? Maybe we shouldn't be friends until you learn to respect my girlfriend." Before Spencer could protest Ashley hung up. She hid deeper in the bushes as Clay and Chanel walked her way.

"Okay, since Ashley won't believe me, I'll have to prove it." Spencer nodded and pulled her camera out of her pocket. She followed Clay and Chanel, hiding every time they turned around. "She's not gonna do my girl wrong."


	4. Seduction

Spencer followed Clay and Chanel. They walked down the streets holding hands. Whenever they'd stop, Spencer would hide behind a bush or car or anything she could. She listened in on one conversation.

"Chanel, why do we have to keep this from Spencer?" Clay asked.

"Ashley is like totally obsessed with me. I think she's a little crazy. For my safety and yours, I think we should stay on the DL until Ash. dumps me. But that might be a while." Chanel lied with a serious, worried face.

"Please!" Spencer said a little too loud, for Chanel and Clay both looked back. She ducked lower behind the car.

"Well…I don't like it." Clay shook his head as he turned back around.

"But, you like this." Chanel kissed Clay deeply, shoving her tongue into his mouth. "Don't you?" She whispered. Clay just nodded. "Let's go." Clay and Chanel continued and Spencer continued to follow them until they got to a little restaurant with outside tables. Spencer watched them go in and come outside. She hid and took pictures of them together. She watched as Chanel got up and walked towards the ladies room. She followed her. She ran into the bathroom and looked all over for Chanel.

"Looking for someone?" Spencer spun around to see Chanel right behind her.

"Not anymore. You are so dead! How can you go out with my best friend and then go out with my brother?" Spencer asked, getting in Chanel's face. Chanel smiled and suddenly kissed Spencer. Spencer took it in for about 10 seconds, but pushed back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Spencer asked, wiping her mouth.

"Spence, you're so hot." Chanel pushed Spencer up against a wall and put her hand up Spencer's skirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Spencer gasped with surprise as she felt Chanel's touch. She bit her lip, silently enjoying it before she pushed Chanel away.

"Oh, Spencer. I just want to get with you one time." Chanel pushed up on Spencer, putting her hand back in place and kissing Spencer deeply, putting her tongue in her mouth. "Just once." She whispered.

"I do too." Spencer whispered and kissed Chanel back. They went on for about five minutes. Before two girls walked into the bathroom.

"Gross!" The blonde girl yelled. "Lesbos!"

"You two need to get a room!" The red head exclaimed and the two ran out of the bathroom. Spencer pushed away from Chanel.

"What's wrong, baby?" Chanel whispered.

"Baby? I'm not your baby." Spencer sighed.

"You were just now. When you were enjoying the work I just did. I'm good with my hands, huh?" Chanel laughed as she tried to go up in Spencer's skirt again. This time Spencer pulled away.

"Why are you doing this? You go out with Ash, then Clay…"

"Clay!" Chanel suddenly remembered. "I forgot about him." She turned to walk away. She turned back around. "Tell Ashley, I'll see her later." She smirked.

Spencer smirked back. "I don't think so. Not after I get these developed." Spencer searched her pockets for her camera.

"Yoo-hoo." Chanel sang. Spencer looked up and her mouth flew open. Chanel had her camera!

"Give it to me." Spencer said through clenched teeth.

"For what? So you can ruin everything I have with Ash? No way!" Chanel laughed. She put the camera in her purse. "I have a fireplace at home that needs something to help it light up. This camera will be perfect. See ya, Spence." Chanel blew a kiss at Spencer as she left. Spencer hit her fist against the wall as she fell to the ground and started crying. Her cell phone rang. She answered it without looking at the name.

"Hello?" She answered tearfully.

"Oh my God, Spencer. What's wrong?" It was Ashley.

"Ashley. I'm so glad to hear your voice. I really need you." She sighed.

"Come over. It'll be okay." Ashley assured.

"Good. I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"It's something I just learned from a…friend. It made me feel good and I think it'll make you feel better."

I know this one was kind of short, but I decided to end it with suspence. I'm going to try to update as soon as possiblr. Hope you enjoy it.


	5. Warning: Kind of Hot and Sexy

**Basketball Practice**

Time to switch gears. Glen was showing Aiden out at the practice when Madison walked in.

"Hey, baby!" She called to Glen.

"Hey!" Glen called. "I'll whoop your ass later." He hit the ball into Aiden's chest and walked to Madison. Aiden threw the ball and went to the bleachers. Glen kissed Madison and gave her a hug.

"What's up, baby?" He asked.

"A date. We're still on for dinner and dancing tonight, right?" Madison smiled.

"Of course. Anything my girl wants." Glen kissed her again.

"Good. See ya, hun." Madison smiled and walked away.

**Clay and Chanel's Date**

Chanel and Clay continued on their date. Chanel looked out of the corner of her eye as she watched Spencer sneak off.

"What're you looking at?" Clay asked. Chanel jumped up.

"Just thinking." She lied.

"Of what?" Clay asked, smiling.

"Us." Chanel smiled and kissed Clay. "When Ashley dumps me."

"Yeah, I hope that's soon, cause I feel like I'm living a lie." He nodded.

"Don't worry about that." Chanel noticed a pretty, black girl out of the corner of her eye. She looked familiar. She smiled devilishly as she devised a plan. She waited until the girl looked over at them and kissed Clay deeply on the lips.

"Wow! What was that for?" Clay asked in awe.

"You'll see." She whispered to herself. Just then, the girl ran up and took Clay's drink and threw it in his face.

"Chelsea!" Clay yelled.

"Forget you, Clay. You're just like the other boys! You bastard!" She yelled and ran off.

Chanel tried to sound sympathetic. "Who was that?" She asked.

"My…my…Chelsea." Clay wiped off and chased after Chelsea.

"See ya, Clay." She whispered.

**Ashley's House**

Ashley hurried to open the door when she heard the doorbell. Spencer had a big smile across her face.

"Oh, now you're happy?" Ashley laughed.

Spencer shook her head and kissed Ashley.

"Whoa. Spence…" Ashley gasped, shocked. "What's gotten into you?"

"A finger." She smiled and kissed Ashley again. Ashley backed up to let her in and closed the door behind her. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other as they continued to deeply make out.

"Come on, Ash. I want to…you know. With a girl for the first time. And I want that girl to be you." Spencer whispered.

"Oh, Spencer." Ashley backed up onto the couch. She started to take off her clothes and Spencer did the same. They were both naked on the couch, kissing and rubbing against each other. It was a very hot and heavy scene.

**Back to Clay and Chanel's Date**

Clay came back after a while. "I have to go." He sighed and gathered his stuff.

"See ya." Chanel leaned in to kiss him, but he turned and walked off.

"Damn. My plan's falling." She whispered to herself. She knew exactly where she was going next. She overheard a conversation which gave her a clue.

**After Basketball Practice**

Glen got into his car, ready to go home and get ready for his date. He drove around for a little and came across someone special.

"Hey, Chanel! Need a ride?" He called as he slowed the car up.

Chanel stopped and turned. "I'm not allowed to get in a car with hot, sexy teen boys." She bit her bottom lip. "But you seem special." She walked to the passenger side and got in.

"Where are you headed?" Glen asked.

"To your house." She smiled.

"For what?" He asked, looking over at her, seeing her seductive stare.

"For you." She whispered in his ear as she rubbed along the inside of his thigh. She called him _'Papi' _and whispered sexual Spanish words into his ear. By then Glen was hard as a rock. They got to the house in no time. Chanel kissed on him as they walked in. They made their way upstairs and before they knew it, they were stripped down.

"I have a treat for you." She whispered into his ear. She got down on her knees and performed killer oral sex on him. Glen's eyes rolled into the back of his head. When she was done, she pushed him onto the bed and got on top. You know what happened next.

**Carlin's Home**

RING! The doorbell sounded. Chanel and Glen were a little occupied and the door was open, so Madison walked right in.

"Glen? Glen? You here?" She called. She had on a beautiful lime green dress that she'd been saving for a special occasion. "Come on, Glen. You were supposed to be at my house 10 minutes ago!" She called as she walked up the stairs. She heard sounds coming for Glen's room which she suspected was the TV or radio. She opened the door and dropped her new Gucci purse as she saw the scene.

Again, it's short and again I wanted to leave you with a sense of suspence.


	6. 3 S: Short, sweet, and shocking

"Oh…my…God! Glen! How could you?" Madison yelled. "This…is…unbelievable! I…can't believe you did this for me!" Inside the room, Glen had rose petals everywhere and flower bouquets all over the room. The sound she heard was some sensual music.

"Just for my lady." Glen smiled and walked towards Madison. Chanel listened outside the windows as the two kissed and whispered to each other. She jumped down and ran to her next destination.

**Ashley's House**

Ashley and Spencer were continuing their lustful make-out session when the doorbell rang.

"Damn. Right when…" Spencer interrupted Ashley by kissing her.

"Go get the door, sexy." She whispered. Ashley nodded pulling on a robe that just happened to be nearby. (haha). She looked out of the door to see Chanel.

"Oh God! Spence, it's Chanel!" Spencer jumped up off of the couch and away from the window. Too bad Chanel already saw her.

"What are we gonna do?" Spencer whispered.

"Go…upstairs!" Ashley whispered back and Spencer obeyed. When Spencer was out of sight, Ashley opened the door.

"Hey, baby. Why are you naked?" Chanel asked, acting clueless.

"Just took a bath." Ashley lied, kissing Chanel on her lips.

"Why don't we both finish?" Chanel walked into Ashley's house and looked around. "Or…how about we go to your room and have a little fun? Me, you, and Spencer." Chanel smiled devilishly.

**Back to Clay **

Clay chased after Chelsea desperately. He finally saw her and chased back after her.

"Chelsea! Please! Listen to me!" He yelled.

"To what? How you didn't show up for our date. How I waited for an hour! How I was worried sick and went looking for you? How I saw you kiss that gay slut, Chanel!"

"She's bisexual." Clay interrupted.

"Oh, so now you're defending her?" Chelsea paused and looked at Clay. "I hope you two have a sick and twisted life!"

"It's not what you think!" Clay cried. Chanel started walking again and Clay chased back after her. "Chels, I said I was sorry! It will never happen again. I promise!" Clay grabbed Chanel by her arm and pulled her close. "I promise." He nodded and kissed Chelsea deeply.


End file.
